My Only Dancing Parter
by Ohohen
Summary: Konoha has a Dance Dome! But there is an intruder, and now Tsunade has a mission for our fellow shinobis. The mission is...to win the dance competition! Mild NejiTen Sasusaku NaruHina ShikaIno. The more contestants, the more chances of success, the better


-1**Well, being bored and lazy as I always am, I decided to do something I haven't done for quite some time now…**

**Television.**

**So, I turned it on and started skimming through channels. Power Rangers didn't look too interesting, so I turned to the local channels, and found I think it was the PBS channel or something, where they were showing dance competition.**

**Bingo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the copyright of Naruto.**

**There are indeed a lot of stories that have been related to dancing in Naruto with pairings. But I have yet to have found one with a dancing competition. Or maybe it's because I didn't look at all. xP So I'm probably not the first.**

**My Only Dancing Partner**

Chapter One: Introduction

"Tsunade-sama! The last Dance Dome in Sand Country is complete!"

Shizune burst into the office on an early dewy morning. Tsunade had just entered her office moments ago, ready for another day of hard work. And slacking off.

Tsunade yawned, nodding.

"Announce it to Konoha today…" She told Shizune.

Shizune nodded. "Yes, Tsunade-sama!" and hurried off to do her bidding.

The latest large mission was five months ago, when a fellow foreigner had came from a suggestion when a problem came up. He was indeed rich, and had a very big problem.

There was an ambush at his stocks, headed into the Country of Stone territory. Stone Country was much too far away, and the intruding ambushes needed to be stopped immediately.

The foreigner was the only one who had escaped the chaos, with his comrades in hiding, quivering in fear, clinging onto their mere lives. Seeking help, the foreigner, who's name was John, had asked casual citizens for assistance to fend off the enemy. All citizens let down the request for help, until the last one had recommended in hurrying to Konoha to seek help.

And that was exactly what he did. John hurried over to Konoha after asking directions, and when he had arrived, he was exhausted, and had collapsed at the entrance.

The guards found him, and brought him to the hospital for further aid. When he awoke, he begged the nurses to let him see the leader of the village. In other words, Tsunade-sama, Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure.

The nurse had requested that he stay in bed, but his will for his comrades were too be held back, after leaving the bed and almost escaping. Finally the nurse kindly requested that Tsunade-sama herself come and see the will driven patient.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at this as she stood to leave her office and see the patient. She never liked the stubborn ones.

She arrived in the room, and John was thankful. He told her all about the ambush, and the Grand Hokage of Konoha agreed, and sent out an investigation party to report the statistics and details.

It was indeed a large ambush, with more then 250 people ninjas. But nothing Konoha couldn't handle. A health party was sent as well, to aid those injured. So far reported, the worst news was that they were either near death, or slightly injured. This was a relief for John, as well as Tsunade-sama herself. She didn't want to hear anymore whining complaints from this…John.

So, in such a case, Tsunade sent Team Kakashi, Team Kurenai, Team Asuma, and Team Gai to the situation. The four teams had done well enough before, so she asked them again. Besides. It was very rare that they were all available at the same time. She also sent Shizune, since these were obvious foreigners, and had caused Tsunade's curiosity to click. She told Shizune to help rid the intruders, as well as report back.

They came back in six hours, all reported safely except a couple scratches here and there.

It turns out that John, really was a foreigner, and had wanted to hold competitions in their land. It would of course, help raise any village's economy, so Tsunade agreed to it after the whole party recovered.

As a reward, John insisted that he build his base in Konoha as well, further boosting Konoha's economy. Tsunade couldn't decline such a kind offer, for it was revealed that John was a very rich man. Tsunade allowed them to build their grounds on Konoha's territory, so they could settle in.

The competitions also introduced a new dancing style. This included the quickstep, the Viennese Waltz, the Waltz, the Tango, The Foxtrot, the Salsa, and the Ballroom Sweep. Of course, all of this and the many others included, Tsunade had no idea what they were talking about. But she was told she'd find out soon, as soon as the first competition starts, right after the domes are built.

And in which, the last one in Sand country was built.

And today, was the first held competition.

John had entered the room curtly, kissing Tsunade's hand curtly in content. Tsunade blushed. Once they had settled in, they had a small chat.

"I was wondering, if the village gets money, the winning couple gets money, then how will you get your earn?" Tsunade asked, curious in case he was pulling any strings.

"Our money comes from the viewers. Which will be deducted when paying my employees. But they do not need much, since living with myself is already grand enough." John paused. "Ah, Tsunade, have you seen our welcoming home yet?"

Tsunade shook her head no.

"Well, when you have time, perhaps drop by for some tea?"

Tsunade nodded. She really didn't have much to say. Besides. It's all downhill from here.

'Entrants…Hm…who to choose this time…'

It was the fourth competition, and Konoha had lost to the Village Hidden in the Waterfall, in Konoha's Dance Dome. They had scored in second once, and fourth place twice. Fifth place against the Waterfall village. This time, it was going to be in Lightning Country, and Tsunade had a choice to enter as many people as she wanted.

Suddenly, right when she was about to write down the names, Shizune hurried in, panic spread on her face.

"What is it, Shizune?"

"Tsunade-sama! It's been reported, that there is--"

"TSUNADE MY HONEY!"

Tsunade twitched.

"What is it, John?"

John ran up to her desk and sobbed.

"There is an intruder in our competition! Look!" John held up a picture of a couple, with blond hair and blue eyes.

"They are taking out every contestant, by injuring them! Fatal injuries have been done, as sore ankles, broken legs, leaving contestants paralyzed! But we have no right to disqualify them, what to do! Tsunade! Less and less contestants are entering, and we'll run out of business!"

Shizune winced, slightly disappointed. Was she going to lose her job because of this John freak?

Tsunade thought. The Kages of each village were the judges unless requested otherwise, and she had noticed that there were fewer and fewer contestants within each competition.

"Well, we'll take them out by beating them at the competition…so I need to enter someone who can dance…or has the ability to learn how to quickly and very well…and can also arrest the intruders…" Tsunade thought to herself.

John had a worried look on his face.

"Tsunade-sama. Maybe you should enter more people, in fact, everyone who is available at the time." Shizune had suggested in the corner entrance.

"Mm…very well…" Tsunade checked on records of who was available.

"Right now…it's Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten." Tsunade looked closely. "Chouji is with a mission with Kiba and Shino, and Hinata had just came back from hers, so she wasn't included. Lee is with a mission with Gai."

"Okay, so we'll just pair them up and enter them." Tsunade thought out loud.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. But some people may feel more comfortable with others then the rest…" Shizune pointed out a true fact. It was like Ino was going to be most comfortable working with Naruto.

"Hm…" Tsunade thought for a moment. "Well, call them all in, and we'll let them decide."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade heard Shizune leave the office, and stood only a standing John, with a hesitant look.

"You too, John. You should help."

"Okay, Tsunade." and left hurriedly.

"Sheesh…" Tsunade shook her head in pity. "What a pansy…"

Everyone was gathered into Tsunade's office. Tsunade explained the mission, and it was time for them to choose partners.

It really wasn't as easy as it looked.

Both Ino and Sakura wanted to work with Sasuke, but Ino was just more enthusiastic about it, while Sakura just looked sympathetic and sadly at Sasuke. Naruto wanted to work with Sakura, while Hinata wanted to work with Naruto. Tenten and Neji just stared at the quarrel, silently. Shikamaru sighed.

"How troublesome…"

Veins popped up in various places on Tsunade. She twitched uncomfortably.

"…Be quiet…"

…

"Shut up…"

If only they would…

"Shut up."

But they just wouldn't and--

"DAMN IT SHUT UP I SAID!" she hollered. The windows in the office were '-' close to breaking.

They were all silent, staring at Tsunade.

Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Tenten bowed apologetically. The rest just stared.

The truth was, Tsunade was not expecting this. So, she didn't know what to do either.

"I-I suggest…that we hold dance in a couple minutes, and we'll see who is best with who…is that okay, Tsunade?" John finally piped up.

Tsunade nodded, agreeing after thinking for a moment. There was no better way she could think of anyway.

"Then it's settled. We'll do just that." Tsunade looked at all the genins and chuunin in the room. "I'll give you an hour to prepare yourself with the appropriate clo--"

"No need, Tsunade! I shall supply them with the appropriate garments." John interrupted.

Tsunade looked at John, annoyed. But she had no choice. "Fine then." she turned back to the crowd. "Follow John out to the Dance Dome, and be prepared. I'll be there to judge, as always." She turned to Shizune and John. "You two help too."

Shizune was a bit surprised, but she nodded. "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

The crowd followed John out the office, and into the Dance Dome to prepare.

'Just watch…I'll get Sasuke from Forehead with my dancing skills…just you watch, Sakura…'

'I hope I get to be with N-Naruto-kun…'

'This is troublesome…'

'Dancing…what a nuisance…'

'This…should be amusing…somewhat until my turn comes…'

'S-Sakura-chan…'

"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ino screamed. Sakura did too, but it wasn't as loud.

Tenten and Hinata were no where to be seen.

Ino stared awed at herself. She was wearing a light blue dancing dress that went all the way to the ground, just enough for her feet to show so she won't trip. But that wasn't the problem. Her entire back was showing, all the way down right above her bottom. She wasn't very comfortable to be wearing something so showy…at least the front was covered. Two pieces of clot connected both her arms to the bottom of her back. It sagged, so when she moved, the cloth flowed gracefully in the wind, sensitive to even the slightest movement. The dress was made with the same light material, all over a layer of silk and velvet. It felt good, and she felt beautiful, but she felt exposed as well.

Decorated with sequins and numerous of jaw dropping elegant designs, Ino stared at herself in the mirror.

Sakura's was the same, except it was pink, and there was a collar, that made it looked separate from the dress, and it was attached to her neck, from a view. Sakura's was decorated differently from Ino's of course.

Hinata was hiding behind a large curtain at a corner of dome. Her whole face was red, and she was shaking. Hinata's was a pretty shade of white, with the same cloth, except only for one arm. The cloth that connected was a bit more see through, and it covered about half of her back. More the Ino's or Sakura's.

Tenten was crouching under some newspaper and magazine stands in a corner where the audience entered. It made a perfect angle around a corner, and she hid behind it, covering herself with her arms, crouching, blushing. Tenten's had a collar like her usual pink outfit, but her back was exposed as well. It was more covering in the front then others, but being Tenten, she was definitely not used to it.

The boys came out in a nice tuxedo, except Naruto's collar was a bit more open then the others.

"Ah…handsome ones, aren't you?" He went over and pinched Sasuke's cheek. "Little pretty boys you."

Sasuke made a noise of annoyance. He rubbed his cheek when John turned away.

"Girls? Oh Girls! You can come out now!" he called. Ino and Sakura stepped out, hugging themselves.

"Girls?"

"Where's Hinata-sama?" Neji frowned. "And Tenten."

Sakura shook her head, blushing. "I don't know…"

"Ino. What about you?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino was slightly braver then Sakura, but she was still blushing. Harder then Sakura in fact.

"N-No…"

John sighed. "Then let's look for them…"

And so they did. They all walked off in separate directions to search for them.

Naruto couldn't find them anywhere. Finally he started looking behind the curtains.

"Dobe. Who'd be stupid enough to hide behind the curtains?" Sasuke mumbled, walking pass him.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme!"

"Hmpf…" Sasuke walked off, continuing his search.

Naruto moved away the curtain and found…

Nothing.

He sighed, and continued looking.

The next curtain, after the next. At the last one, he sighed. 'They can't be in there anyway…' and started walking off until he heard someone let out a silent yelp.

"Huh?" Naruto stopped and turned around. He moved away the curtain and found none other then…

"Hinata!" Hinata's face was red from embarrassment.

"N-N-N-Naruto-k-k-k-kun…"

"Hinata! I found Hinata!" Naruto helped Hinata up.

Hinata blushed harder at his touch, if that was even possible. They all walked over to Hinata.

"Hinata-sama." Neji spoke up.

"N-N-Neji-n-nii-s-san…" Hinata was still embarrassed and felt awkward.

"Are you alright?"

"M-mm…" Hinata nodded.

"Well, then, don't you look adorable!" John told Hinata.

Hinata fainted, thankfully with Naruto behind to catch her.

"Hinata!"

"She should be fine. She always is." Neji assured him. "Let's go find Tenten, and get this over with." Neji was the first to walk away.

"Hn." Sasuke followed, second to leave.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome…"

Naruto winced, dense as he is.

Neji eyed the weird corner with the magazines. He walked over, and peered over, none other to find Tenten, flushing, and covering herself. Neji raised an eyebrow. He removed the newspaper and magazine stands, and looked at Tenten.

"Tenten?"

Tenten's head snapped up in alert.

"H-h-ha…N-Neji!"

Neji frowned. "Come, we must go."

"Un…" Tenten covered herself, not getting up.

"Tenten. I know you better then this. This is a mission, you know."

Tenten gave a look at Neji. Neji bent down, and helped her up.

"I want to get this over with. I don't hold interest in dancing. And it just so happened that Tsunade-sama had chose me as an option."

Tenten gave a light smile at this, nodding.

"I don't like dancing either…"

Tenten felt more comfortable now, just to be around her fellow teammate.

Tsunade arrived with Shizune, pretty soon after they had all settled in.

John grinned.

"Now that everyone's here, let's begin!" he called.

'Troublesome…'

**Ohohen****: I am well aware that I didn't make Neji use his Byakugan. I just totally forgot about it. So, sorry. xP Also, let's just say that Sasuke is Sasuke right after episode 101, but before he goes on crack, okay?**


End file.
